


The Edinburgh Problem [PODFIC]

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (But it's not graphic!), Apologies to Ngaio Marsh, Attempted Sexual Assault, Attempts at humour, Bromance to Romance, Case Fic, Cousin Violet, Creepy topiary, Edinburgh, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, English Accent, Eventual Smut, Family Secrets, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Holmes Family, Holmes family history, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous John, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Original Characters - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03 Fix-It, Pre-Slash, Reference to past abuse (OC), Scotland, Sherlock Holmes and Felings, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson friendship, Sherlock's greatest fear, Skeletons In The Closet, Slash, Slow Build, Sound cloud, Teenage flashbacks, archivists, archivists are NOT the same as librarians, insults as endearments, ridiculous murders, suspicious art students, threats towards knitwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A nice holiday, just a bit more...murdery. ” John said drily.</p><p>“Yes! The best kind of holiday!” Sherlock beamed. “So we won’t get bored!”</p><p>After he separates from Mary, John returns to Baker Street. Following a request for help from Sherlock's cousin Violet, the detective and his blogger take a trip to Edinburgh. John discovers more about the Holmes family and Sherlock than he bargained for, but tries not to run screaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snorklepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorklepie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Edinburgh Problem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392997) by [snorklepie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snorklepie/pseuds/snorklepie). 



> Snorks, it's finally here!! Thank you so much for letting me have at this glorious beastie!
> 
> This is a bit different to my normal presentations, in that I will post a chapter a week as a Sunday Special. This will be the exception to my New Year's Resolution to have all fics completed before I begin posting (there has to be one exception, doesn't there?), however, I will always try to stay half a dozen chapters ahead. The first half dozen chapters, recorded last year, will not have a closing phrase, but from chapter 7, there will be an indication of chapter's end.
> 
> The Edinburgh Problem is probably the most demanding pod that I have attempted, in that there is a cast of thousands, and I have tried to give each a distinct voice. (Thanks, Snorks, for the extra heads-up on this score!) It gets very complicated when they're all sitting around the same table! Anyway, my rendition aside, it's a cracking piece of writing and an engaging story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have!
> 
> Your challenge this week, should you choose to accept it, is to say the following two sentences out loud:-
> 
> "There was a glass of water and some paracetamol on the bedside table, and oddly enough the latest edition of the International Journal of Parasitology. It was open on an article, entitled Neuropeptidergic control of the hindgut in the black-legged tick Ixodes scapularis." 
> 
> I can't TELL you how many times I had to try that!! (And I STILL got it wrong!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John comes home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Violet Vernet. And then we meet her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock eats cake and learns more about the murder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock recounts some difficult memories.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John learns of Violet and Sherry's marriage and meets Margaret Gothford, the housekeeper. Aww, yer wee timorous sleekit beastie!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John learn about the students and then meet them. Enter the cast of thousands!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock find their feet and John talks with Violet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John begin to question the suspects!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Detective Inspector Menzies


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look back in time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our intrepid duo take a trip and find themselves on the wrong end of a chase!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John make a gruesome discovery.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out a little more about Garcia and Sandra.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn about Victor Trevor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John and Violet discuss the case over coffee.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tries to sleep and eventually goes in search of Sherlock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to AttyDiva for her eagle ears.   
> Where would I be without you, Atty? Ah yes, searching mind and voicebox for characters. Oops!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does some thinking which leads to some talking. And Inspector Menzies calls for breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilary's origins are uncovered


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phyllis tells us more about herself and John feeds Benjy!


	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26

For anyone who can't download WAV. files, here's an mp3. file to make up!   
With a bit of luck, these should only need to be on chapters 26 and 27


	27. Chapter 27

Again, for anyone who has problems with WAV. files, here's the mp3.  
Let me know if there are any problems!!

 


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29




	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for reference to sexual abuse by a family member.


	31. Chapter 31




	32. Chapter 32




	33. Chapter 33




	34. Chapter 34




	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Denouement! Sherlock gets dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the most irritating tickly throat and troublesome cough whilst recording this, I hope it's not too evident!


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... and Sherlock's list is addressed!


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John tackle The List and this leads to Sherlock recounting an unpleasant event from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a significant amount of smut (yay!) and angst (not so yay).
> 
> Author included a trigger warning about discussion of a sexual situation with very dubious consent. If you'd rather skip it, it's not absolutely integral to the plot and it begins after the smuttishness concludes.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The penultimate chapter.  
> The cast bid their farewells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I sound constantly as if I need to clear my throat in this chapter. It was not for want of trying, I promise!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some loose ends to tie and then it's home time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my word. I can't quite believe it's over! A year in the making and 9 months of postings. Sundays won't be the same again! I hope you've enjoyed the fantastic ride that has been The Edinburgh Problem; I've had a ball. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me from the outset and also those of you who have joined in along the way. Welcome, too, those who have waited so very patiently for it to all be posted before getting stuck in!  
> Thank you, Snorklepie for writing this fabulous fic and then permitting me to voice it. Thank you, too, for popping in every now and again and lending your support, it's very motivating to have the author add a vote of confidence.

For those of you who like everything together in orderly fashion, here's the full monty!

 


End file.
